1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crystallized silicate-synthetic powder and a high strengthened porcelain body including the same and withstanding to external shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicate porcelain body is made with natural clay material such as clay and kaolin and made through traditional fabricating processes such as a mixing process, a finely-pulverizing process, a forming process and a sintering process. The silicate porcelain body is formed a pivot of traditional ceramics with glass, refractories and cement. The silicate porcelain body requires an increase of strength to be prevented from be damaged due to external shock in use. Also, the silicate porcelain body requires a decrease of shrinkage degree to minimize deformation in a sintering process.
In current, the silicate porcelain body which has been produced in Korea has the flexural strength of approximately 90 to 100 MPs which is lower than that of tableware of hotel such as a high-temperature porcelain and Glassy Corelle which are foreign famous product. Therefore, the silicate porcelain body which is produced domestically is to be required to increase a material property of such as the flexural strength. Also, the silicate porcelain body is required to possess a relatively low thermal shrinkage with the high flexural strength. However, there is a problem that the thermal shrinkage is also increased if the flexural strength is increased.
In current, the many researches for a high purification of a raw material, developing and mixing new sintering agents have been carried out for enhancing the material properties and characteristics of the silicate porcelain body. However, the above researches are essentially staying a limited range using feldspar as the sintering agent. In addition, the silicate porcelain body is made with multi-element natural mineral and made through the sintering and melting processes which are simultaneously carried out. Therefore, it is difficult to enhance the material properties such as the strength or the thermal shrinkage of the silicate porcelain body.